


Let Me Get This Straight

by Cat2000



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series Prodigal Son and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: After the events of season one episode The Job, Gil decides enough is enough and that both his rogue specialist and his specialist’s best friend need to be taken in hand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Let Me Get This Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including season one episode The Job; references to violence; AU
> 
> Author’s Note: This isn’t part of either of my Prodigal Son series, just a standalone story (at least for now)

Bright really didn’t know how Gil did it. How the older man could make him feel like a child each and every time he was called into the office, to be scolded for one misdeed or another. Lately, it seemed like Gil was scolding him more and more.

Only this time, it wasn’t just him who was stood in front of Gil’s desk, feeling like a naughty teenager in big trouble. Standing next to him, looking just as guilty as he felt, was Vijay.

“Is one of you going to explain just what happened today?” Gil asked seriously, looking from one to the other. “I have a whole gang of bank robbers in critical condition. One of them was run over by a car.” He frowned, focusing more on Bright. “I know you went after the robbers on your own, _without_ checking in with me first.”

Vijay cleared his throat and immediately, Gil focused his ire on him. Vijay seemed a bit daunted, but he said anyway, “He was only coming after me.”

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Gil raised his eyebrows and stood up, speaking in a low, intense voice. “I might not have any personal or even professional relationship with you, Vijay, but Bright works with me. And he’s more than capable of making decisions for himself.”

“Well….” Vijay glanced at Bright, then at Gil and cleared his throat. “I can’t leave Malcolm alone to be the only one in trouble. I think…I _know_ …we did the right thing, but I believe doing the right thing is also accepting the consequences.”

“You know this isn’t just detention or suspension, loss of privileges…right?” Bright glanced at the only friend he’d had growing up. He couldn’t rightly call Gil a friend, after all. The older man had been more like a father…a _far better_ father than Martin Whitley had ever been. “Workplace discipline isn’t…I mean….” His voice faltered and trailed off. He quickly glanced at Gil, feeling his face heat up.

“Spanking.” Gil helpfully supplied the word that Bright struggled to say. “Workplace discipline takes the form of spanking. In the case of Bright, it’s less of an official reprimand, as he’s a consultant rather than one of my officers.”

“I can’t let my best from school be the only one in trouble.” Vijay gave Bright a half-smile, then glanced at Gil and took a deep breath. “If Malcolm is in trouble, then…I should be as well.”

“Very well.” Gil pushed his chair back from the desk and patted his knee. “Come round here, Bright. You know what to do.”

“Do we have to do it _here_ , Gil?” Malcolm squeaked out, glancing at the windows. They were covered in blinds, but the office wasn’t soundproofed. They’d be able to _hear_ everything that went on. “Can’t we do it at my loft?” he finished.

“No, Bright,” Gil replied patiently. “And even if we _did_ go to your apartment to take care of things, it wouldn’t make any difference. They’d all know what had happened anyway.”

“But at least they wouldn’t be _hearing_ it,” Bright muttered. Shoulders sagging in resignation, he walked over to Gil’s side. Shoving his pants and underwear down, he quickly bent forward across his father figure’s knees, shuffling slightly in place.

“I’m really tired of having to deal with your dangerous, reckless behaviour, Bright. At the rate we’re going, I might just have to pre-emptively spank you every time we get a new case.”

Bright opened his mouth, but before he could voice a protest or argue, Gil was delivering the first hard smack and almost immediately, his whole body jerked in reaction to the sharp sting on his right buttock. And then, before he could fully catch his breath from the first, a matching smack landed on his opposite cheek.

And then Gil settled into his rhythm, delivering firm smacks with barely a second between each one. It didn’t take long for Bright to begin squirming and writhing in place, before finally throwing his hand back to cover his bottom. “Gil, _please_!” he burst out. “I’m sorry!”

“No, Bright, you’re not.” Gil’s voice was low and even as he continued to smack, firm and hard. “If you were _sorry_ , you wouldn’t keep racing off without telling me where you’re going. Without keeping me in the loop. I can’t keep sticking my neck out for you, Bright. Sooner or later, you’re going to be in far more trouble than just having a sore butt.”

Bright opened his mouth to protest, but the smacks grew harder and faster and tears spilled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. His bottom hurt, from the crest down to mid-thigh and everywhere in between.

Finally, when the first sob was torn from Bright’s throat, Gil stopped spanking. He rubbed Bright’s back for a few moments and then stood him up and got to his feet as well. He walked Bright over to the corner, one hand resting on Bright’s shoulder, and turned him to face the wall. “Stand here. Don’t move until I come and get you.”

Bright took a deep breath and put his nose in the corner. He wanted to reach back and rub at his bottom, but as he was fairly sure Gil would scold him if he did so, he kept his hands at his sides.

“Do you still think you deserve the same treatment as him?” Gil was speaking to Vijay this time.

Bright’s friend answered, simply, “Yes, sir.”

“You saw the position Bright took. Assume it,” Gil ordered.

There were no more words uttered, but Bright could hear the sound of Vijay walking round behind the desk. He heard the rustle of clothing as Vijay apparently lowered his pants and underwear and then a further rustle and hitched breaths as he assumed the other man positioned himself over Gil’s knees.

A split second later, Bright heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh and he jumped, wincing in sympathy as the spanking began in earnest.

It didn’t take long for Vijay to begin gasping and groaning in reaction to the smacks. Bright continued to wince in sympathy with the smacks. It was actually worse, hearing his friend get punished. Worse than him being spanked himself.

By the time Bright could hear Vijay’s tears, there were tears standing in his own once more. He sniffled quietly as he heard Vijay sobbing and then, finally, he heard his friend’s tears die down before they finally stopped.

Gil spoke quietly to Vijay, telling him the same kind of things he told Bright. That the punishment was over and he was forgiven.

But as Bright heard his friend get up and replace his clothing, it occurred to him…Gil hadn’t told _him_ that the punishment was over.

As if able to read his mind, Gil directed, “Bright, step out of the corner. I want you bending over the desk.”

Bright darted a glance back over his shoulder. “Gil, I….”

“No, Bright.” Gil cut him off. “No excuses. No trying to talk yourself out of this. I’m going to make you think about this the next time you’re tempted to do something _foolish_ and _dangerous_ without keeping me in the loop.” He stood up and began to unbuckle his belt.

Bright stepped out of the corner, trying not to look at Vijay. He moved round the other side of the desk and bent forward across it, reaching out and grabbing onto the far edge.

The first blow from the belt left behind a stripe of fire and Bright jerked, letting out a quiet gasp and a hitch of breath. He sucked in another breath as a second stripe landed just below the first and gripped the edge of the desk so tight, his knuckles turned white.

Half a dozen strokes brought tears back to Bright’s eyes and another two stripes had him slumping forward, beginning to sob hard.

The final two strokes left him weak and shaken, slumped over the desk. He felt Gil’s hand rub against the small of his back and let the tears come.

Gil spoke in soft words, giving Bright the comfort and forgiveness he needed. When the tears slowed and died down, his mentor and father figure pulled his underwear and pants back into place, then helped him up and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Bright hugged back tightly, his tears finally stopping. His bottom felt like it was on fire, but at least the man he respected more than anyone else understood and forgave him.

When they finally pulled back, Bright wiped at his eyes and turned to Vijay. He gave him a big smile and held a hand out to his friend. “Welcome to the family.”

Vijay’s own smile was hesitant, but still open. He gripped Bright’s hand and then pulled him in for a hug as well. “You going to tell me how we go out and face everyone now, after this?”

** The End **


End file.
